Colder Weather
by Rose Colt
Summary: You're a ramblin man, and you ain't ever gonna change. You've got a gypsy soul to blame, and you were born for leaving. AU AH Blackwater. This is a story about love, in the worst way. M for adult themes. Will be 3 parts. Based on song by ZacBrownBand.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S. Meyer.**

Colder Weather

This was her dream. This, this singular moment, letter in hand, face split by a mile-wide grin, Colorado in her sights.

_I got in_. The epitome of her dream, come true.

The hours put into her application, the nights spent sleepless during her winter break, the tears over GRE scores, and the determination to do better. In one little letter, it was all in the past. That elite, little school in Boulder _wanted_ her.

And he was going with her. That's what they'd decided, promised, weeks, months ago when she told him she wanted to keep going with school, be the first from the reservation to do more than few years at a community college. When she told him about Colorado, mountain air and sunshine, and her dream.

When she finally looks up from the eggshell colored paper, and he sees the tears in her eyes he knows that his time to move was coming. He could feel his gypsy soul anxiously waiting for the moment to slip away from this home and these people and everything he'd grown to know and love.

"So, we're going?" he grinned.

"Yes!" she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and pressed her face to his neck, smiling through her tears.

He pulled just enough for their foreheads to touch, tan on tan, her ebony hair curtaining both their smiles.

"I'd better go tell Billy."

He could feel his gypsy soul anxiously waiting for the moment to slip away from this home and these people and everything he'd grown to know and love.

"Jake, are you absolutely sure?" She was so happy, she didn't want to doubt, but their leaving would mean asking him to give up his entire life for hers. "You have to be sure."

"I'm not letting you leave me behind."

Everything but her. They'd run together, follow her dream. He promised.

It was barely months later when he felt it again. The call to get away, move on, see what was next. He woke with a sunrise in his eyes and it blinded him to the love in hers.

He turned on the bed, barely big enough for him but it held them both during the Autumn nights, and he watched the sun on her copper skin. He brushed his lips against the curves of her cheeks, hoping to steal away the rays and restore some light in himself.

Her body was warm with sleep as he worked his way down its length. He pulled the sheet away, needing to see all of her one last time. He thought about waking her up, thought about saying goodbye.

He trailed kisses down her belly that he'd hoped to one-day fill with new life. He nuzzled the skin just between her breasts, licking and tasting her, Leah. Honeydew and hope. Something he was afraid he might never taste again.

He pressed his teeth hard into the apex of her shoulder, just where her graceful neck met her collar, as he slid his entire length into her.

Her breathy moans were making him shiver, and he felt the entirety of their love as she finally opened her eyes. What he saw was sunlight and warmth, everything good and comfortable in the world, and completely terrifying.

His body fought his heart as his soul tugged again, a longing to be gone, and he pushed her higher with rough thrusts and quick bites.

"Jacob," she breathed out. "Please."

And he heard an echo from somewhere deep inside of himself.

"Yes," he growled, pulling her thighs and reaching farther into her than he had before.

As her body bowed, he met her, both finding completion in one final thrust as he growled out her name.

She stretched and smiled up at him, the sun higher in the sky and its rays disappeared from their tiny bed, "Mmm, baby. What a dream."

He left that week. His goodbye wasn't filled with curses or tears, but with silence. He slipped out while she was in class. And when she came home to a simple note, she tried to hate him for not asking her along.

_I was born for leaving, J._

**A/N**: I am sincerely sorry for my absence from this site. I can't believe I haven't written anything on here since June. For those who are still following, I appreciate the support. The next chapter of Use Somebody is half-finished and should be up soon. This story will most likely be done before that one, sorry, but this one will only be three installments. REVIEW please and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
